Don't Let Me Down
by twinkietarian
Summary: ...'Only a few more hours' I told myself mentally. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, smiling. It doesn’t matter. We'll have eternity now. I was going to be officially one of the damned soon. Tonight, actually. That’s why Edward was off hunting.
1. It Won't Be Long

Discaimer: This absolutely fabulous realm is Stephenie Meyer's, kiddies

**Discaimer: This absolutely fabulous realm is Stephenie Meyer's, kiddies.**

_Only a few more hours!_ I told myself mentally. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, smiling. It doesn't matter. We have eternity now. It was funny to think that our wedding had conspired so perfectly just a short time ago. Our honeymoon was coming to a close, and I knew exactly what that meant: I was going to be officially one of the damned soon. Tonight, actually. That's why Edward was off hunting. He didn't want to try to give me forever and accidentally kill me.

I was too restless to try to do anything but toss and turn on this huge velvet, burgundy bed. My thoughts swam in happy circles, knowing that it was only a few days before an eternity with Edward would be _mine._ I would no long be breakable, clumsy Bella. I would be much more durable. And maybe I would look worthy of the god-like creature I held so close to my heart. I felt like leaping up and dancing around like a six-year-old.

We were in _our _house now, with Esme, Alice, and Carlisle staying for the duration of my transformation. I didn't really get why they wanted to stay with me. I have no clue why anyone would want to watch a thrashing, screaming human for three days, but it was still a very kind gesture. It would be comforting to know I had a loving family while it feels like I'm on fire. That is, if I can remember who or where I am.

I thought like this for what seemed like an eternity, until my impatience pushed me to the limit and I rolled over, groaning, and throwing a pillow on top of my head and humming my lullaby loud enough to keep my head thought-free. Not five seconds after that did I hear a velvet voice a few inches from the pillow.

"Ready, Love?"

My head snapped up and I flung the pillow to the other side of the bed. The golden-butterscotch eyes that met mine made it impossible to speak, so I nodded weakly. Edward graced me with my favorite crooked smile, but the expression did not touch his eyes. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap, cradling me like a child. He was hesitant, and the silence in the room was so overwhelming I swear the other Cullens were closely listening in.

Finally, Edward's expression turned to one of determination and passion, and he lowered himself to whisper in my ear.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you, too."

"I always will, you know" he said, with an edge of finality. He gave me a chaste but passionate kiss, then the last good feeling I felt was his cold, soft lips against my throat before I heard myself utter a deafening scream, then I slipped into a fiery blackness.

- - -

"Bella? I love you. Bella?" I heard an angels voice break my through a cloud of what seemed like years of pain. I really breathed for the first time in such a long time…How long was I out, anyway? But when I breathed It felt different. Not like a relief to my lungs, like it should have felt. I felt the air move through me, but it didn't really feel like _breathing. _My throat ached too, like I had gone without water for days. Hmm.

Slowly, my mind registered other things. Like the fact that there was lots of voices and hands all around me. Talking to me, comforting me. There was a pair of strong arms holding me, a small hand in mine, two almost-warm hands holding my face, and a methodical voice speaking above the others.

"She hasn't screamed for a few hours now, so I wouldn't doubt that she'll wake up any minute." The methodical voice said. With much effort, I put a name to each of the voices. The authoritative one that just spoke was Carlisle. I remembered him pretty clearly.

"Bella? Can you hear me, Bella? You're okay. I love you." The way he said my name made the syllables sound special. Edward. I remembered _everything_ about him. I could picture his beautiful, angel's face in my mind, framed perfectly by a disarray of bronze hair. I wanted to open my eyes to look at him but I couldn't seem to find my eyelids.

"Honey? We're all here with you. Even Emmett and Rose." Esme. I could picture her motherly features staring at me with a worried expression, cupping my face. There was also a high, soprano voice that sounded like wind chimes, speaking at an extremely quick pace. I didn't try to keep up. I was afraid It would make me dizzy. After skimming through some fond memories of all of them and deciphering what they were all telling me, I figured it out. I remembered how to open my eyes and everything.

My eyelids fluttered open and a sigh of relief fell from everyone. But I couldn't tear my eyes from _the _face. The face that put a Botticelli angel to shame. The face that made me almost swoon every time I saw it. _Edwards._

"Oh! Bella!" Edward cheered. "Finally!" I laughed, and then felt shocked. My laugh sounded perfectly smooth, like the bubbling of a peaceful stream. Holy crow.

"I'm a…a vampire, aren't I?" I asked, appalled. My voice was so elegant-sounding. Nothing compared to Alice's or Edward's…but still, _wow! _ Alice giggled and nodded. I shifted in Edward's arms, trying to stand up. He set me on my feet. I didn't stumble or feel unsteady at all!

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle's voice asked, concerned.

"Um…taller?" I suggested. Everyone let out a gentle laugh, and I heard a few that I hadn't heard yet today. I whipped my head around to see Rosalie, smirking, leaning back into Emmett's embrace in the doorway of the rather large bedroom.

"Thirsty, at all?" Carlisle asked.

"A little." I admitted. I grimaced at what I would have to do soon to quench that thirst. "So I'm a vampire. What do I do now?"

"_We _are going to go on a short 'vacation' for a while." Edward responded, grinning. I went to sit in his lap and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't I get to spend some time with my family first? I am officially a Cullen vampire now."

"Of course, Bella, Honey. You two aren't going off for about a month" Esme told me, in her motherly tone. But then her lips turned into a frown. "But I'm afraid we do have to do a few things soon."

I saw a Edwards face harden and Carlisle informed me that we soon had to see the Volturi to prove to them I'm no longer human. Fabulous. A lovely evening with a group of crimson-eyed vampires and a little girl with the power to kill you with her mind. But before any of that, I needed to hunt.

Now.

**Hope you loved it! Reviews are lovely. More reviews result in more chapters! **


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

Disclaimer: insert clever disclaimer on how I don't own Twilight here

**Disclaimer: insert clever ****disclaimer on how I don't own Twilight here.**

_I've just seen a face,_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met._

_She's just the girl for me,_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met!_

-The Beatles

**EPOV**

_Bella. _Finally, she was awake, and it suddenly it felt as if the past few days hadn't happened and we were never to be separated again. You could almost taste reunion in the air as her delicate eyelashes fluttered before she opened her now blood-red eyes. No one could keep from smiling as they all conversed with Bella. Even Rosalie found it in her heart to hug her. Although, after her outburst in the first day of her transformation I was wary on what would happen when my angel woke up.

Rosalie had had a huge, angry tantrum at Bella's choice and had run off into the forest until Esme and Emmett talked some sense into her and she came back with a much more calm demeanor. Alice was about to ambush her with questions (the words 'shopping' and 'powers' came into her mind many, many times) when Bella put up both hands to halt her interrogation.

"Before we do anything else, I really need to, um…hunt"

**BPOV **

Hunting had been a relief to my entire being, and I had felt much better when I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were as golden as any of the Cullen's, maybe a little darker. Though I couldn't repress the wave of guilt that hit me after seeing the animals I killed. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as killing a human, but it was still murder. _Murder. _I shuddered. That tumult of guilt is what kept me from murdering the rest of the forest'sx population. It took me forever, wrestling with my thoughts and instincts in the forest. I kept telling myself that I needed to exercise control early, but it was _so hard. _I finally understood what Bree was feeling in the clearing all that time ago.

_"I want her!" _she had screeched, digging her fingernails into the coarse soil. She was shaking with need, her features distorted into a furious and hungry expression. I imagined myself in her place; in front of a human. It looked disastrous in my mind. The fire in my throat was still as red hot as ever before.

I sighed and stepped down the hallway where I could hear all of the Cullen's laughing and talking jovially. The second I stepped in, a pixie figure rushed towards me and kissed me on the cheek, grabbed my hand and rushed me to the couch at vampire speed.

I sat down next to Edward and leaned into his shoulder. He responded by pulling me into his lap and I felt his lips against my hair. Then I felt his lips at my ear, his breath tickling me.

"What time _exactly_ are we going to Italy?" I asked wearily, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"One week." Edward said, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I giggled.

"You act like you haven't seen me in months!" He _was_ being very affectionate right now.

"I haven't seen you happy in three days. So it's sort of the same"

"Is it easier to be affectionate with me now, now that I don't smell so appetizing?"

"Much, much easier. You can't imagine." And with that he moved his lips down to mine. Even If his lips didn't seem to have the same cold, stone texture as when I was human, His kissing expertise still dazzled me beyond belief. The kiss was much more heated than many others we had shared—obviously no boundaries applied anymore. I remembered we weren't alone in the room.

"Edward! You're family's in here!" I whispered low enough that no one but him would hear. I was sure I would have been blushing profusely if I were still human.

"That can be fixed" He grinned and I saw his eyes flicker to the front door.

"Not now." I said, tracing his perfect lips. "Later. Maybe."

He smiled wickedly. "I might take you up on that."

I couldn't help but smile at that remark. I snuggled into his chest. He was so perfect. _I won't ever need or want anyone but him for the rest of my eternity._ I tensed at that thought. I had forgotten completely about the werewolf in my life. Before the change, I had called Seth everyday to check up on him. Jacob was still running, relying completely upon his instincts. I hadn't checked in for _three days! _I bet Edward would know. The question would probably upset him, but I needed to know.

"How has Jacob been doing?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Just as I had predicted,

He tensed beneath me and I heard his teeth clench with an audible snap.

"Seth called in yesterday. From what they can make of his thoughts, he's somewhere in southern Canada now, heading north." Oh. Wow. He's gotten really far. I wondered how he was holding up mentally. So many more questions begged to be asked, but I didn't voice them, afraid I would disturb the angel beside me. I'd have to call Seth later. I decided to move on to a less important subject.

"So when did Rosalie and Emmett get here?" I said loud enough for both Emmett—who was placing bets with Jasper about something—and Rosalie, who was staring blankly at the wall, could hear me. Emmett grinned towards me.

"A few hours before you woke up" he said. "We would have come earlier but I would have gotten a little bored after watching you scream and squirm for a while" Emmett's grin widened. Rosalie managed a tentative smile in my direction.

She seemed a little off today. When she hugged me earlier, she actually had a sincere, sisterly-love thing going on. But now, she seemed caught up in whatever her thoughts had her occupied with. Hmm. Oh Well. I'll find out everything soon enough when Edward and I were alone.

**I hope you liked this chapter! A lot of time went into adjusting it and fixing it up. Also, I saw that this story was favorited by many, many people but I only got 5 reviews. You guys are lazy! I won't update until I'm up to 15 reviews, So be nice and REVIEW!**


End file.
